Et s'ils tombaient amoureux ?
by FleurDuParadis
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de penser un à certain blondinet..


Hermione était là, assise sous le saule près du lac de Poudlard. Un livre à la main, elle tentait de se distraire en lisant et en profitant des doux rayons du soleil qui venait tendrement la réchauffer. Habillé d'un débardeur vert et d'un short en jean, la jeune fille profitait pleinement de ses vacances ensoleillées. Cependant, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle ne cessait de froncer les sourcils, de replacer violemment une mèche derrière son oreille, ou de soupirer bruyamment. En réalité, la jeune fille, malgré ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture et était sans cesse dérangée par la présence indésirable d'un certain jeune homme blond dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle soupirait une énième fois, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, agacée par ses difficultés à se changer les idées. En effet, depuis quelques mois, elle ne cessait de songer à Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Cependant, elle s'était rendue compte que cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui en temps que quelqu'un de détestable, mais qu'elle le voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un d'infiniment séduisant et désirable. Fâchée de ses propres pensées, et agacée par son attirance pour le jeune homme, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'oublier, jusqu'à même sortir avec un parfait inconnu, mais en vain, rien n'avait fonctionné, et elle se retrouvait toujours au point de départ. En vérité, depuis que Drago avait changé et qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente à ses charmes, elle qui avait pourtant toujours préféré les hommes bruns. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle vit justement le jeune homme apparaître, et paniquée, tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'elle put, mais en vain. Dès lors qu'il l'aperçût, il se dirigea vers elle, et avec un grand sourire s'exclama:

- Eh bien, que se passe t-il donc Granger, tu n'arrives pas à lire?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, prise en flagrant délit de déconcentration.

- J'y arriverai sans doute beaucoup mieux si tu ne venais pas là pour me déranger!

- Oh, mais voyez-vous cela? Te troublerais-je ma petite Mia? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Rougissant de plus belle, Hermione répondit:

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme cela? Et bien sûr que non, tu ne me troubles pas pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela soit le cas?

- Vois-tu, je t'appelles comme cela depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux pétiller à l'entente de ce surnom que je t'ai donné.

Puis, il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline, et, posant sa main sur le tronc d'arbre près de la joue de la jeune fille, murmura:

- Ne cherche pas à mentir, amour, je sais que je te troubles..

A l'entente du surnom qu'il lui donné, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme. Décidant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle approcha à son tour son visage du sien, et lui déclara d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible:

Il est possible que tu me troubles quelque peu, mais je sais également que je ne te suis pas indifférente non plus, loin de là.

Sentant la chaleur du souffle de la jeune fille sur sa joue, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, les yeux noirs d'un désir qu'il s'efforçait de lui dissimuler alors qu'il tentait de ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui même. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, retrouvant la jeune femme qu'il aimait et qui ne se laissait jamais désarçonner, ayant toujours une réplique bien acide à lui rendre. Poussé par une pulsion soudaine, il leva sa main, et, tendrement, caressa doucement sa joue. Prise par surprise, elle se figea, le contact de la main de Drago sur sa joue faisant battre le sang à ses tempes. Triomphant, il murmura tendrement, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Alors, tu ne dis plus rien, amour?

Hermione ne répondit pas et, sans réfléchir, tout à coup accaparée par les lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassa. Déconcerté de la fougue de la jeune femme, Drago mit quelques secondes à répondre, mais quand il le fit, ce fut avec passion. Lorsqu'Hermione sentit les lèvres chaudes et sucrées du jeune homme se mouver en parfaite harmonie avec les siennes, elle se sentit faiblir. Son cœur s'emballa, et une sensation d'exaltation envahit tout son être. Tout doucement, elle sentit la langue du jeune homme venir caresser ses lèvres, et elle les entrouvrit. Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, se caressèrent en dansant un doux ballet qui leur semblait féerique. Elle sentit son corps s'embraser, et pressa le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Elle voulait ressentir sa chaleur, son amour. Drago, sensible à cette proximité entre eux, entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras musclés, et la serra fermement contre lui, tout en caressant ses cheveux longs et soyeux. Leurs langues prolongèrent encore ce long ballet passionné, qui ne s'acheva que lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle. Rougissante, Hermione, encore toute chamboulée, ne put que s'exclamer:

- Ouaw!

Drago, lui aussi sous le choc, un grand sourire niais ornant son beau visage, renchérit:

- Je n'aurais pas su dire mieux!

Sur ces paroles, il plongea à nouveau vers les lèvres de la jeune fille et s'en empara avec fièvre.

THE END.


End file.
